Sally's Song
by ThinkChimerical
Summary: This is the story of Sally's life. When she saw Jack for the first time, the secret she finds about her creator, the first Deadly Nightshade poisoning, and Sally and Jack's first offical meeting. It takes 1 to 2 years before the movie. Told in her POV.
1. How I Came to Be

***Author's Notes* As it says in the summary, this story is about Sally's life before the movie. It takes place 1 to 2 years before. I got this idea from another story I was writing, about Jack and Sally's first meeting. I gave up on it, so I used it in this. *Disclaimer* I do not own The Nightmare Before Christmas, Jack (Darn!), Or Sally (Darn.), or any other characters from the movie. They belong to Touchstone Pictures AKA Disney, and Tim Burton. Please tell me what you think about the story. No flames please! Thank you and enjoy. -ThinkChimerical ****

* * *

******

Chapter 1: How I Came to Be

A strange tune with stranger lyrics flew out of my mouth as I wandered past the headstones. _Un Evermore, Un Nevermore, Un Forevermore._ I don't quite know how old I was. I think I was six. Yes, six. Most definitely. I did not look six. Right now, I do not look like I'm twelve. I look and feel older. And so I am. But when I was six, Halfway through my life now, I didn't know anything. Everything was utter darkness, until I saw _Him_.

I suppose I should tell you how I came to be. There was darkness and a jolt of something sharp and bright, and then there I was, alive, in a way, and fully conscious. I _knew_ things. But I didn't know everything. I knew what things were called. But I didn't now how to speak. I didn't know how to walk. I suppose I was as helpless as a baby. The only thing I knew was how to think, and maybe emotions. And I was frightened.

Wouldn't you be if the first person you saw was old and shriveled and smiling down at you unpleasantly? It would turn out that his person was my creator. But he taught me how to read and write, to talk and walk. All things needed for human, or almost human, function. I guess… I guess I should be thankful. But I'm not. In the early days, before I saw _Him_, I guess I had a little more freedom. I was allowed outside, for a limited period of time, an hour or so each day. I was treated as I kind of servant. A strictly watched over servant. When anybody caught a glimpse of me, (which was rare) my creator told me I was his niece. Or daughter. Or cousin. Mostly daughter, though. Nobody cared anyways.

My job as a servant enlists of these tasks: Cooking, cleaning, sewing, mending, and conversation. I have to cook my Creator's horrible, disgusting food, had to watch him eat it, clean up his disgusting tower, top to bottom, sew and his and his one other servant's clothes, and also mend everything. And then I had to listen to him rant for hours, while I get just nodded and looked like I was following along and agreed with everything he said. From morning to night, I walked up and down that tower. There was one place I was not allowed to enter though. But I looked anyways.

It was a small bedroom, sparsely furnished, and what was there was not pleasant. A pair of dice crudely made. A pack of worn cards. There were bugs everywhere. They skittered away as I neared them. The whole room was coated in dust. But the things that horrified me the most where what was nailed to the wall. A set of long, heavy, chains. There were pieces of… something still attached to these chains. They seemed to be a type of cloth. Strong and rough cloth. Kind of like… my skin. I stepped back, horrified. I believe it was then I first began distrusting my creator.

* * *

A few months later, out for my daily hour, I wandered to the cemetery. My legs are spindly and my arms flop, so it took me a little while to get there. My creator made me this way so I wouldn't "leave". I am not very strong. But am talented in other thing, like sewing. And making potions. And something…else. Something I cannot put a name to. I can… sense things. See things. There, I put it plainly. I do not think my creator intended for me to have this gift. It was an accident, I believe. I have not told him I have it. He would take it away.

When I reached the cemetery, I spent a quarter of an hour, just sitting there and enjoying the cool breeze on my face. Then I heard someone coming. I hid, for my creator always says, " Servants are not fit to be seen or heard." I looked out at the striding figure. He was tall, thin and handsome. He wore an elegant suit, and he radiated, power and authority. My eyes widened, for I had never seen anyone… who I… who I… I could not put a name to the emotion at the time. But whatever my emotions, were they were strong. Can you not guess who it was? I will tell you. It was _Him_.

***Bonus* Can you guess who _Him _is? Who Creator is? (Those are pretty easy, if you've watched the movie.) And whose room is that anyway? **


	2. Him

***Author's Notes* Hello. This next bit of writing is mainly about Sally trying to describe her feelings for Jack. A bit weird, yes, but she understands practically nothing about life outside her home. Dr. F is secretive, the reason being, you will find out in the next chapter or so. In this chapter, Jack also is trying to figure out his feelings for Halloween, so that's why he's all confused and weepy. Thanks for the nice reviews! I really appreciate them. *Disclaimer* I do not own TNBC, Jack (One day, one day...), Sally. (Too bad.), or Dr. F. They belong to Touchstone Pics, AKA Disney, and Tim Burton. Tell me what you think. Enjoy. Thanks.-TC ****

* * *

******

Chapter 2: Him

Have I told you about _Him_? _He_ is wonderful. He is elegant, thin and tall. So tall. He has no eyes. No ears. He has no skin. No mouth, only a jaw. To you he would be repulsive, maybe. But to me… to me… he is… beautiful. His dark eye sockets are bewitching. His bones are pure white. His fingers are long and delicate, like spiders. I sometimes dream, that someday, maybe tomorrow, maybe a thousand years from now, they will be intertwined with mine.

The graveyard. Where I first saw him. He was striding up to me, not noticing, I was there, for I was hidden behind a gravestone. He looked miserable. A small spectral mist came floating by his side. He walked up to the strange hill in the shape of a spiral.

"Why is this happening?" he said. I nearly swooned. His voice was as beautiful as he was. "I don't… get it." My heart fluttered in my chest. What is this feeling? I wondered. He spoke again. "Why do I feel this way? I am the Pumpkin King! I'm just… so…tired. Year after year… we do everything the same way. But I shouldn't feel this way. I'm supposed to love Halloween!" What is love? I wondered. "I… I… " He started to sob.

He was…sad. Why was he sad? Why did he…feel this way? Did he not… love Halloween? But… Halloween was everything here.

But my thought returned to that one… thing. I could not fathom what it was. Love. It was deeper than sadness, I assumed. But what was it? What could it be? I glanced at _Him_. I wanted to comfort him. So much. But, he made me feel small. I didn't want him to see me. Strange. I had never felt this way before.

I watched a little longer and realized my one hour was almost up. I had to get home, or Creator would be displeased. Very displeased. I would be punished. I raced home, before the minute hand hit 12. I rushed into the house… too late. Creator was in the hallway, in his wheelchair, pursing his lips, looking… upset, to say the least.

"Girl, where have you been?" I fumbled around for some words, and then said:

"Master, I did not realize what time it was. I beg humble forgiveness." He glared at me. In those days, I did not… have enough… how do you call it? Moxie. I withered under his gaze. Creator turned to leave, when I asked him the question that had been on my mind.

"Master, what is love?" He stopped mid-wheel. He slowly turned to me.

"What?" He looked confused.

"Master what is love?" I repeated. He hesitated.

"Love is… a strong positive emotional feeling." He said quickly. "Why?" I blushed.

"No reason, Master." Creator glared at me.

"I hope we don't have any feelings of… rebellion." I was confused.

"Master, what does love have to do with rebellion?"

"Nothing!" He snapped. Then he blushed. I suppose we were both… embarrassed on the subject. I had but one more question.

"Master, who is the Pumpkin King?" I asked, hoping not to upset him. He smiled, just a little. Creator likes _Him_, I thought happily.

"The Pumpkin King is our leader. The ruler of Halloween."

"What's his name?"

"Jack. Skellington."

"Why?"

"What do you mean, why?" Creator did not understand. I was confused. Didn't a leader have to be…chosen?

"Why is he the…King?" Creator turned away from me. "Master…" He wheeled away. Why wasn't he answering me? "Master…?" He turned back to me sharply.

"You're not going outside again. Ever." I froze. Why was Creator was punishing me? All I had done was ask him why _He_ was the Pumpkin King. What had I done to upset him? And I had a feeling he was not being quite… truthful about love. Surely there was more to it than… a positive emotional feeling.

And _Him_. He had a beautiful name. So simple. _Jack._ He flooded my mind. In that instant, I realized… _He_ was everything. Everything to me. I knew almost nothing about him and yet… I swayed a little just thinking about it.

"My dearest Jack…" I whispered. I thought about why my creator did not want me talking about him. I did not know. I wanted… Oh, how I wanted to find out what it was. Curiosity rammed its way in to me. And… something else. Something that burned brighter than… love. It was for my creator. A shameful feeling, but one that crept into me, quietly, like an unwanted sickness. It started out small, but it was growing, and still, to this day, it burns, deep within me.

Hate.

* * *

***Bonus!*Who, or what is the spectral mist floating by Jack? (Kind of easy again... Bet you can figure it out :)) Bye! **


	3. The Book of the Ages

***Author's Note* Well, hello again! The reason I have not written for so long is due to the fact my teachers just pile on the homework. Anyways, this is about how Sally knew about using Deadly Nightshade. And I wanted to tell about about Igor. In later chapters, I will explain My Journal, and who Marie was. Sally will also read a History of Halloween. *Disclaimer* I do not own Sally, or Jack, or any other TNBC characters. They belong to Tim Burton and Disney. I DO, however own Marie. So don't use her! Ahem. A few days ago, I listened to the cover of Sally's song by Amy Lee. IT IS EPIC! Listen to it! Thank you for all the nice reviews, and tell me what you think. Enjoy.-TC ****

* * *

******

Chapter 3: Book of the Ages

It was to be almost a year before I saw Jack again. But I shall not tell you how I gained my freedom. Not yet. As Creator says, knowledge is power. And I was going to gain some that would grant me my freedom. Yes indeed.

Eleven months and twenty-nine days after I had first glanced at my beloved, I was in my room. I was cold. So cold. My thin rags Creator had granted me with did not keep out the chill. There was no warmth in the room. I spent my days cleaning, and my nights dreaming of Jack. In my eyes he was perfect, though in real life, much less so.

Every day, Creator talked. About everything. His brilliance, his superb intellect, and life outside the Tower. I listened for the merest whisper of Jack, but Creator rarely mentioned him. From what I gleaned from his nonsensical ramblings, Jack made the plans for Halloween, our holiday, and was curious, smart, confident, clever, cunning, scary, had a hunger for learning, was slightly impulsive, but on the whole had good judgment, and he was currently single. (Which Creator had to explain.)

"Every female in town would poke out their good eye to marry Jack Skellington, but he doesn't want any of them." Said Creator. This was usually after Jack had turned down another offer of marriage, usually from the Queen of the Vampyrum, Morella. After hearing these repeated refusals, a small flower of hope bloomed in my heart.

Jack loved animals, and was polite to everyone, but was distant to the citizens of Halloween, excepting his dog, Zero. Jack was the only child of Revenant Skellington and Horrifica Spectarre. There wasn't much else to tell, then. I did not know else much about him.

I was shivering in my room, as I have told you, and then there came a small knock upon my door. I hesitated, and then opened it. It was Igor, Creator's other servant. He grinned insanely at me.

I do not know where Igor came from. Mayhap he was one of Creator's earlier inventions, but this I doubt. He is not very… bright. His sole purpose is to serve Creator. But Igor is kind in his way. He stops to wave at me every once in a while, and he opens the door for me, when Creator does not see.

He stretched out his hands. And in his hands there were books. Three of them. They were of different sizes, one thick, one thin, and one about medium size.

"Do you want me to take them?" I asked Igor. He nodded.

"Pretty girl take. But magic first."

"Magic?" I asked, confused. He pointed to a rip in his lab coat.

"Pretty girl use magic." I suddenly understood. I threaded my needle and bent over to sew up the rip.

When I was done Igor handed the books to me. He smiled and said:

"Thank you pretty girl."

"Thank you Igor." The door squeaked shut behind him. The titles of the books I held were strange. The History of Halloween, Book of the Ages, and My Journal. I opened the one that read My Journal, for I did not understand what the words meant. In large, spiky handwriting there read:

_There is no other like me. Who else can boast that they rely on the source of other creatures to live? This Creator told me, as he was talking to me the other day. He thinks I'm worthless. He said I was a complete failure. He wanted to make life, not have a thing that relies on bugs (here he did spit that word at me) to keep him alive. I help him in his lab where is goal is to create true life. In the few moments I have to myself, I will write here to keep the time more faithfully. _

I skimmed a few pages. Nothing caught my interest until I saw a picture, which looked… familiar.

_This is Marie. She is new. Another failure, says Creator. Yet she is not like us. Igor has a heart that is not a heart but a clock that ticks. Bugs are my life source. Marie has a clock in her chest too, but she does nothing but follow Creator's EXACT instructions. She does not talk to me or Igor, she just stares blankly ahead. She is so pretty. I wish she would talk to me._

Marie looked like me, except I think she was shorter, and had curly black hair. Now here is the odd thing…. Marie was not sewn up anywhere. Her skin was completely smooth, unlike mine, which is ridged with stitches everywhere. I closed My Journal, deciding I would save it for tomorrow. I opened the one called Book of the Ages, as that looked interesting. It read:

_The Book of the Ages: A compendium for useful magicks and potions. This book of magicks is unique for each and every person. There is only one in the world like it. Its magick will appear according to your needs. Read on, dear reader!_

_-Illumine Minervus_

I turned the page, and there in bold print read:

_A Sleep: Do you wish to escape for just a little while? These Common Sleeping Herbs will put a person to sleep for hours! Add to any food, and the person shall fall into a deep sleep once consumed. _

_For Mortals: Liberal amounts of Passiflora, more commonly known as the passion fruit. _

_For Immortals or the Undead: Liberal amounts of the Deadly Nightshade, a plant most foul. _

Under these directions were a few illustrations of both plants, and a warning:

_Mortals, do not, under any circumstances whatsoever, use the Nightshade as a substitute for Passiflora. It will send the intended into a fatal permanent sleep, more Commonly known as Eternal Sleep. _

I flipped the page, but it was blank, except for:

_Venture no further! Follow the aforementioned instructions; it will give you what you desire._

I was confused, very confused, and sat pondering until Creator called for me.

"Girl! Girl!"

Creator would surely take my treasures from me, so I looked for a place to hide them. I tested the floor. There! A slat was loose. I pried it up, and found a likely- looking hollow. Shooing a few spiders away, I placed the books into it, disappointed that I hadn't read more. Creator called once again. Wishing not to anger him, I fairly flew down the stairs.

"Girl, you want me to lose my voice! A poor old man like me!" he croaked. I bowed my head.

"I'm sorry Master. What will you have me do?" He frowned.

"Did you finish cleaning?"

"Yes Master." I said meekly.

" Make me some tea, will you?"

"Of course, Master." I almost cried. I had just finished cleaning the kitchen and now… this! He wheeled away, and I felt that unpleasant tingle of hate run down my spine. No one has felt the hate I feel that burned for Creator! I trudged down to the kitchen.

I blew on the ashes of the fire, trying to coax them to start. A small flame jumped and I fed it. I got out the heavy kettle, and filled it to the brim with water. I searched the cabinet for tea leaves, when something caught my eye. It was a small jar. It read: Deadly Nightshade. Without knowing what I was doing, I slowly reached out for the one thing that would grant me my freedom…


	4. Nightshade Freedom

***Author's Notes*Hello everybody! Welcome to Chapter Four! I always wondered what would happen if Sally fell apart in front of Jack. Or got hit by a car. (JK) Guessing Game time! Who is the man in the hearse? (Very Obvious.) And, How many cars are there in Halloween Town? *Disclaimer* I do not own TNBC, as Tim Burton and the Disney company do. I do not own Jack. (DANG IT!) Or Sally. *Has a mini temper Tantrum* Thank you for the reviews. I really appreciate them. Please read, enjoy, and review. Thank you. I bid thee Adieu- TC *Gives a dramatic bow and exeunts* ****

* * *

******

Chapter 4: Nightshade Freedom

I slowly poured out the nightshade into the boiling water. A thick, bitter, heavy perfume drifted out of the kettle almost immediately. I gagged, and felt sleepy. Just close my eyes for a few minutes…. Sleep. Forever. I saw myself lying on the floor, never to wake again, never to see my beloved Jack. No one would come for me for weeks, that I knew. My eyes popped open. As I have told you, I have a strange gift… of foresight.

The intoxicating aroma still hung in the air. What could I… how could I…? Mask it somehow. I looked in the cupboard. I ran my fingers down the bottles and jars and boxes. Memoriam, for restoring memory, Wolfs bane, to repel hungry wolves, Mustardseed, an herb of nuisance, peppercorn… Garlic, a potent herb, Mandragora… And then, I saw it.

Frog's breath. It was more powerful than garlic, and just as bitter (though not quite as flavorful). I took the jar out. I unscrewed the lid and let the fresh-caught frog's breath fill the pot. And now… a tea to disguise the whole bitter potion. Ah… what shall I use? Then I saw it. Rue. The herb of grace.

I steeped the tea, and poured it out into a teapot. I placed it with a spoon, a cup and a jar of sugar on a tray. I hesitated. What was I thinking? I wondered. This could be the end… or the beginning. Just the beginning, I thought. And then I saw this game, where I was the mouse, and Creator the cat. Creator was fast, and almost catching me. But I was clever. I knew that one day… one day… I would leave his dreaded tower forever.

This was the beginning.

* * *

I quickly walked up to the lab, trying not to spill the heavy tray. Creator was bent over a large machine, muttering things to himself. He looked up at me.

"Ah… what have we here?" I set the tray on the nearest table and he wheeled over. He sniffed it. "Rue! Perfect. Just what the doctor ordered." He chuckled at his pathetic attempt at a joke. I smiled weakly and began to pour him the tea with shaking hands.

He began talking about his latest invention, a teleportation device. It was very unstable, or so he said, so don't go near it. Ever. I didn't really pay attention.

I set the cup in front of him. He grasped it with a gloved hand. Put it up to his lips… and drank it down. I watched intently. And then… it happened.

His shoulders began to sag. Head began to droop. He fell forward, and landed on the table. I winced at the noise it made, like a sharp crack. Creator's goggles were askew. I looked around, wondering if I should leave him there, when he began to snore. I got a blanket and covered him.

I walked down the steps and to the door. I turned the handle and had my first breath of fresh air in months. And then I stepped outside.

My goal was obvious. Find Jack. But where could he be? I wondered. I headed toward the graveyard, the last place I saw him. I walked on the main road out of town and was nearly there when

BAM.

Something hit me. Although I can feel no pain, I felt this. I was knocked nine yards away, into a bush of withering roses. Thorns stabbed at my skin. I looked out. A short, peculiarly shaped man was getting out of a strange looking vehicle. What was it again? Ah yes. A hearse.

He was frowning. Odd. A few seconds ago I would've sworn he had a different face. But I paid no mind to it. For someone was racing toward the vehicle with utmost speed. A tall, elegant someone. Yes. Jack.

But he looked furious.

He yelled at the man. "Watch where you're going! You almost hit that girl… wait. You did hit her…" That sent a shiver of pleasure down my spine, him talking about me. But the man quaked.

"Jack I'm so sorry! I'll never do it again! I swear! Wait… What girl?" He asked. But Jack wasn't paying any attention, he was just looking around. "Jack, I felt something, but I didn't see a girl… Jack?" Jack picked something up. I felt his cold hand on my ankle. It felt very nice.

But wait… He wasn't anywhere near me. How could this be? I wondered. And then I looked down.

My leg was gone.


	5. A Little Chat

***Author's Notes* Hello! Hola! Bonjour! This chapter is also kind of short... sorry. The next Chapters will be longer. Anyways... Jack doesn't do much in this chapter... He doesn't really think too badly about Dr. F. (don't worry, he will...) And he's just really, really, depressed. (That's why he doesn't pay much attention to Sally...) There WILL be tons of JackxSally, SOON! ( I mean, how DID they become "Dearest Friends?" hmm?) And Sally, well you'll notice her character getter stronger as we progress. Thanks for all the nice reviews! don't forget to tell me what you think! Thanks. -TC ****

* * *

******

Chapter 5: A Little Chat

I gaped in horror as the two men puzzled over my leg. It had been completely ripped off at the knee. Leaves were falling out of my skin. I stuffed them in the best I could, me being in a thorny rose bush. The short, oddly shaped man muttered:

"You know, that kind of looks like Doctor Finklesteins's work." My beloved Jack wasn't paying any attention. He was looking around for something. It took me a few seconds to realize he was looking for _me_. My hand flopped out of the rose bush. Jack noticed. He stared right at me.

"Mayor." Now they were both looking at me. My cheeks burned. This was going against every rule Creator had drilled into my head. Jack rushed over to the rose bush, the Mayor toddling along after him. I was closer to Jack than I'd ever been. His face was even more beautiful up close.

"Are you all right?" He asked me. Oh! His voice! I would be content if I heard his voice everyday. It's soft and melodical and rich, yet powerful when it needs to be. He repeated his question.

"Are you all right?" I just stared at him. I shouldn't answer him. No, I couldn't answer him! Servants should be seen and not heard, I reminded myself. But, oh, how I wanted to say what I felt, everything. I shook my head instead.

He gingerly maneuvered me out of my thorny prison. He chuckled.

"You got scratched up pretty bad, huh?" I kept staring at him like the pixilated fool I was. " And your leg. Torn right off. The Mayor really should watch where he's going." He said, shooting a glare at the Mayor. The Mayor backed away, his face set in a cold frown. Jack bent down to pick up my leg. I sighed. His hands felt good. Comforting. He awkwardly picked it up.

"I think you might've had a concussion as well, but its okay, because we're taking you to Dr. Finklestein. He can fix almost anything."

I almost screamed in dismay. Not there! I was trying to escape. He would punish me. Terribly. I shuddered. Jack didn't notice. My horror at being returned to the doctor soon vanished as well.

"If you don't mind…" said Jack gently. He scooped his hands underneath my body. I almost died of sheer pleasure, right there. He picked me up as if I weighed almost nothing. I looked up at him. In the dying sunlight he looked… heroic. But… sad too. He looked at me curiously, and I smiled weakly. He smiled back. If I could make him smile, every day, I would be happy. Being with him made me happy.

He didn't even know my name, and yet… I was in love.

His voice broke through my thoughts.

" Mayor, I don't think there's enough room in your car, so I'm going to walk her home." The Mayor nodded, and then spared a brief glance at me.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, more to Jack than to me, got in his car, and drove off. Jack began striding back into town.

"I'm Jack, if you didn't know." I nodded weakly. He really wasn't paying any attention. From the expression on his face, I knew he would forget me in a couple of weeks if he didn't know my name. I should've said something witty, something charming, to win his attentions. But I didn't. I remained mute.

He talked about meaningless things, and asked me a few questions, but I didn't respond. I could tell…tell it was an act. A façade. He wore a mask, to hide his true feelings. He was happy, mildly interested, on the outside, but on the inside…

He was miserable. He didn't care who I was.

But I did. I wanted to make him… happy. But I couldn't say anything. I was too afraid.

All too soon, we were at Creator's Tower. Jack rang the doorbell… and I braced myself for the impact of Creator's stinging words.

Jack hummed something as we waited for Creator to come. It was soft and gentle, a sigh like a breeze. Beautiful. We waited for a few minutes. I supposed Creator was still asleep. And then a yell of pain came out of the tower.

"Come in!"

Jack opened the door. Stepped over the threshold.

"Who is it?"

"Me. I mean, Jack. Skellington. I have someone to see you. I think she has a concussion."

" Jack, my boy! Of course." He wheeled down to ground level. He stared at me confused. The stare became full of rage. He scowled. And then his face became a smooth mask. I grew confused.

"Jack, would you bring my err… _daughter_ upstairs, please?"

"Daughter?" questioned Jack. "You don't look that much alike…"

"So I've been told. She was out getting… material for my latest experiment." I had been doing no such thing… Creator had lied. Yet again. Creator did not elaborate to Jack as we followed him up the stairs. While we went up, I wondered how he was going to punish me. We entered the laboratory. Igor was busy dusting… something.

He glanced at me and rushed over.

"Pretty girl hurt?" He mumbled, not looking at Jack. Creator glared at Igor.

"Yes, the girl is hurt, obviously. " he snapped. He turned around and grinned pleasantly at Jack. Jack cautiously put me on the table. He awkwardly handed my leg to Creator. He looked on politely as Creator threaded a needle. Creator made a knot and bent close to me.

I winced as Creator pulled the needle through my leg.

_In. Out. _"The next Halloween is going to be fantastic, isn't it Jack?" Small talk. _In. Out. In._ Creator's small, gloved hands were shaking with rage.

"Yes, of course." Muttered Jack. "Though I don't think it should be any different from last year." He sighed.

_In. Out. In. Out. _Creator nodded. _In. Out. In. _"Well, tradition is good, no?"

"I guess." Muttered Jack. _In. Out. Snip. _He cut the thread.

"There. That should do it. She has a minor concussion, though. Look at her eyes. They're dilated." Jack nodded, and glanced at me.

"Well, as long as she's alright."

"Thank you for being concerned, Jack. Goodbye."

"Bye." Igor showed him out, looking over at me with an expression of sympathy.

Creator kept that false expression on, until we heard the door slam shut. He turned to me. His eyes furious, a smile pasted on his face.

"Let's have a little chat, you and I, shall we?"

I looked at the ground. I didn't want him to know that he'd won, this time at least. "Where were you? Why were you outside?" He screamed at me. I cowered on the table. "Worthless girl! You were trying to run away, weren't you?" he hissed. " You can never run away, girl! NEVER! Never, never, never, you hear? You are MINE!" I started to cry.

"Master, master, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" Thinking, quickly, I made up a lie on the spot. I had never lied before. It was not my last time. "You wouldn't wake up, and I… I was scared! Master, forgive me! I was trying to find people to come and help, but nobody was out, and then this thing came and knocked me into a rose bush and ripped off my leg and… and…" I burst into fresh wails. I looked uneasily at Creator, hoping he would believe me.

He reached over and stroked my face.

"Little liar, " he murmured. "If this ever happens again… well, let's just say, you won't remember it. You'll be dead."

I recoiled from his touch. He frowned. "Get to your room." He commanded. "Stay there until I tell you to come out." I nodded, keeping my head bent. He could not see the fire blazing in my eyes. If someone died, it would not be me.

It would be him.


	6. A Few Truths

***A/N* Hello! This chapter is about Oogie Boogie's backstory... and his relationship to Dr. F. I will probably expand more on this plot in another story... There is no JackxSally in this chapter... sorry. But on the bright side, this explains Dr. F's realtionship with Sally. She's kind of like his daughter... but not really. So his feelings for her are very conflicted. He hates her and loves her. This is a very weird idea, anyways. Uhmmm... thanks for the nice reviews, and please tell me what you think. I own nobody but Marie, and Revenant and Horrifica. Thank you, and enjoy- TC****

* * *

******

Chapter 6: A Few Truths

Four years had passed since that night. I had not seen Jack; for Creator had kept such a close watch on me that it was…unbearable. I had not escaped since.

I longed for Jack every day and every night.

I doubted he even knew my name.

All those years I had been a meek, quiet little servant on the outside. Inside, I was growing stronger. In those four years, I had become more practical. I had learned many things. This was the most important one:

Creator had made a monster.

* * *

As I read my books, I found out that My Journal was written by a Creature of Darkness who called himself Oogie. In reading a History of Halloween I found out that there, in the Beginnings of Halloween, the was a Creature of unknown origins called Ogin, a horrible thing, that fed on bugs and was addicted to Fate. Ogin, however was defeated by one of Jack's ancestors, the very first, who founded Halloween itself.

Eidolon–the-Skeleton.

Ogin was never truly destroyed. Eidolon placed Ogin's foul essence into a sealed bottle, and he hid that bottle away in a distant place.

Ogin was never heard from again.

Many years later, a Creature named Oogie Boogie, a boogeyman, came and killed the current ruler of Halloween. His Halloween was one of terror and anger and awful, gory things. All Halloweeners were enslaved, except the two that escaped.

For you see, the Ruler that Oogie Boogie killed had been Revenant Skellington.

Jack's father.

His widow, Horrifica, had run away with her small child. They had remained hidden for many years. She had died long before she could see her son defeat Oogie Boogie, exile him, and become the Pumpkin King.

Jack, the Pumpkin King.

* * *

I knew that Creator had something to do with Oogie Boogie. The empty room I had discovered many years ago… My Journal…Igor had brought it to me, and as far as I was aware, Igor rarely left the Tower. And he and the strange personage named "Marie" were mentioned in My Journal… and they were Creations of Creator.

I had to know the truth.

Not that Creator was going to tell me. Fortunately though, The Book of the Ages held a handy little potion called "Truths". It was a rather simple potion, really. You just had to add it into someone's food or drink ad then… they would tell you whatever you wanted to know.

That very night, I did it.

Nervously, again, with shaking hands, I set a cup of tea in front of Creator. He nodded, and I stood aside.

"Good work." He said. I beamed, pretending that in every fiber of my being that I wanted to please him. Hah.

He picked up the potion and raised it to his lips.

He drank it down…and slumped, ever so slightly. I hesitatingly asked him:

"Master?" He groaned. Good. He was under the potion's spell. It would only last for about fifteen minutes, so I'd better start. I wanted to start with a small question first, and then work my way up.

"Master… who was Marie?" He started and he looked furious. Oh dear.

"Marie…Marie…. Was my… wife. Sh-she. …died." What? I was confused. He had been married? How had she been one of his "creations"? So I asked him.

"I was so foolish. I made her a heart that beat like Igor's but he wasn't dead before I put it in. She was. She became a hapless automaton, and she disgusted me. And myself. How could I have… done such a thing?" I nodded. One mystery solved.

"Master…? Did you create the thing they called Oogie Boogie?"

"Yes."

"How?"

He hesitated.

"I was experimenting in making, life, real and true life. I could not find a soul willing to be made anew, so I …stole one. The soul of a creature named Ogin. I combined it with bugs and sewed it up with cloth, and I named it Oogie. What I did not expect that in the binding of that creature there would be accidents. Mistakes. A mistake that killed Marie. His birth killed Marie.

" I hated that creature. Oh, how I longed to destroy it. It was evil, and it had an insatiable hunger. It lived for games of chance. Soon after he was born, I tried to revive Marie. He… fell in love with her, so I destroyed her for the good of everyone.

"Oogie was furious. He set out one night, with murder in his heart, and the next morning…. I heard… Revenant Skellington was dead. He was my best friend. I put two and two together and I locked up Oogie, hoping to stop him. It was no use.

"Later that week, he escaped. My legs were damaged beyond repair that night. He destroyedd them. He locked me up, and proclaimed himself the Pumpkin King. The Reign of Terror began."

"After that, when Jack came to set us free… I- I thought I should like to try again. I took Marie's face and bits of flesh and cloth, and bound them all together. I did not use a soul. It came on its own. I made a heart, a perfect heart, one that could feel and love, because it had been made of my pain all of it, and I placed in your chest, and I hoped for the best results.

"You came, and I loved you. You were my daughter. And yet… all that has hardened me, all that has made me stone. I hate you. I HATE YOU! How _dare_ you wear her face, and talk with her voice. You cannot bend to my will. You too, will leave me as she did!

"You love Jack and hate me! I saw how you stared at him. You love him, don't you? Why would he ever want a pathetic thing like you? How could you… why would you… I just... want to... protect you..." He started, as though waking form a deep slumber. The potion had worn off. He knew how I felt about... Jack, though he would never admit. I didn't care anymore.

And I finally understood.

I was his daughter.

And he hated me.


	7. The Nameless Shade

***A/N* Hi, guys! Uh... sorry about the long "hiatus" I took. Ahem. Yes, I had exams, plus I'm in the school play. We have one month the prepare. Insane, no? And that's the way the cookie crumbles... I just thought it would kind of be cool for Jack to have a "diary" of sorts. Oh, BTW, this is where the JackxSally comes in. *Evil grin* And poor emo Sally, all alone in a corner. And we just dissected worms and squid in school, so that's why I put Dr. F. dissecting something. The Poem yes, is original. *Sighs* I am a terrible poet, so I've decided Jack should be too. * Another evil grin* *Disclaimer* I think we all know buy now that I don't own TNBC. Thanks for all your reviews. Tell me what you think and enjoy. -TC****

* * *

******

Chapter 7: The Nameless Shade

Jack. Jack. Jack. The mantra repeated over and over in my head, day after day. Jack. Jack. Jack. Now that Creator knew about him…

I wanted to see him. Badly.

And then, almost as if by… dare I say it? Magic… He suddenly came to me. It was a miracle.

I had spent yet another day dreaming of him. Creator was busy dissecting…something when he called me in. I was so afraid I was going to be punished, that I barely looked up at him.

"Girl." He said quietly. He had several long pins, which he stuck into the unfortunate creature's ribcage to keep it from closing. I trembled. The pins looked long and sharp. They looked like they would hurt terribly.

I had been subject to several cruel experiments after Creator, or should I say, my father, had been tricked into telling the truth.

"Y-yes, Master?" I asked, trembling. He was about to continue, maybe about to rip me open as so to compare my insides to that of the creature, maybe _change_ something inside me to suit his purposes, when the doorbell rang.

It was a complete shock.

Only the most desperate people, with the most dreadful maladies, came to Creator. They were all scared of him.

And no wonder.

He paused, and wheeled cautiously over to the entrance ramp.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"Jack!" yelled the visitor. Creator glared at me.

"Don't you _dare_ get any ideas, girl. Get out of sight!" He snapped. "Come in, Jack! I'm in the laboratory." he yelled to him, wheeling into his laboratory.

There was a turning of the door and he walked in. At the same time I ducked into a small dark corner. I gasped. He looked the same as I last saw him, so many years ago.

Tall. Elegant. Handsome.

I wonder what he thought, if he could see me. Did he even remember? I sighed quietly, and he flicked his head to my direction. I stopped breathing. He peered into the darkness I was hiding in. I was panicking in my mind. _Let him see me, don't let him see me… _He put my mind at ease when he shrugged and walked into the laboratory.

He was carrying many things under his arm; a leather bound…sketchbook, I think, and a few packages. I believe that he was there to discuss plans for Halloween. He discussed a plan with Creator.

"And so, if you make this creature, I believe it will… be…"

"Yes… an ingenious… possible, but…"

"How much… only… days to..." And so on. I caught every other word. I crept closer and closer to the door, trying to make out what they were saying.

"It will be done." I quietly backed into my corner when I heard that. Jack walked out. He looked around. And stared directly at me.

I gasped. The intensity of his gaze… I could barely stay hidden. He then did something rather surprising. He smiled and winked at me. I gasped.

"Hello, there." He whispered quietly. I blushed. But before I could respond…

"Jack?" Called Creator. Jack whipped around so quickly, he dropped his things. Right near me. Looking quickly at them, I took his sketchbook. It gave me an excuse to see him again. If I could escape Creator.

"Just having some difficulties with my things," he said gathering every thing up "But thank you. See you later!" He yelled. He turned to me again and looked like he was going to say something, but then changed his mind, and strode out the front door. I slipped back to my room before Creator could call me back into the laboratory.

I opened the sketchbook and gasped.

There were, writings, and drawings…ones of monsters, impossible, and some of…humans. Some of them were not nice….

For example, there was one of the odd man, the Mayor. It complained of his indecisiveness, and how he was so…annoying.

I flipped a few more pages. I gasped. It showed a breath-takingly beautiful human, but her eyes were sorrowful. Her eyes were red, as though she had been crying.

I n Jack's thin, spidery handwriting, it said:

Horrifica Spectarre Skelllington, Regina.

Jack's Mother.

I had always, assumed that Jack's mother had looked like Jack, Always assumed that she was… a monster like us.

I pondered the page for a few minutes, but then I eagerly flipped it and saw pictures of a few more humans. What had Jack's life been like? I wondered. How did he know what they looked like? And not only from books.

Then on the next page, I saw my own face. I was carefully drawn, and dare I say it… almost… lovingly. I turned the page to distract me from the shameful thoughts.

My heart dropped into my stomach, when I saw the next page.

Praise for the Nameless Shade

Who is this radiance I always see?

What is this joyous bliss?

What is this feeling I cannot name?

That left me changed and yet the same

For this nameless shade?

For a few brief moments I saw

But every night after, dreamed

Of the Nameless Shade,

And her quiet ways,

Like Death on silent wings

I know not of her ways

I know not of her kind.

I know not of her heart

And know not of her mind.

But, oh that she would speak.

The earth would fall still!

The moon would stay in the sky.

And it would silent, blessed night forever.

It would be the beautiful night forever.

All for _Her. _

I was stunned. He… he… it sounded like he was…in- in- love. But with who? I paused. I crouched listening to Creator. It sounded like he was…busy.

When he was busy, he'd be occupied for hours. I silently opened the door... and crept down the stairs. I opened the door, and had the first breath of air in years. I hesitated… and headed toward the graveyard, where it was almost certain…

I would find Jack.

What was I going to do?


	8. The Graveyard

***Author's Notes* Apparently, I like taking hiatus. School has been crazy. And so has life. But, my consicence (did I spell that right?), and my friend (You know who you are) have been telling me to finish this story, it's good. And I will. (But I doubt that it's good.) So, Sally might seem kind of weepy and indescisive. Sorry about that. Don't know what's gotten into me. I've read book like that lately, and it's kind of annoying, but my writing absorbs it like a sponge. Soon I hope to write Jack's background, Gothic Horror Style. After I get everything else done. Jack, is well, kind of depressing. And concerned. I wanted to write him as a bit of a jerk, but I couldn't. (He's just been through too much...)So apparently, I'm turning into some creepy romantic. (As you can see in this story.) Uggh... And I really wanted to do sci-fi/horror... If something in the story isn't clear, just PM Me. I'll clarify. So. Thanks for all your reviews. They're great. *Disclaimer* I do not own Jack. Or Sally. Or anything Nightmare Before Christmas related. We all know who they belong to. So, please read, and review. Enjoy. Thank you. *Bows gracefully out, slams into wall* **

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Graveyard**

I ran toward him. Thoughtlessly, blindly, I ran toward one whom…whom I…I loved. I froze. Did I truly love him? Or had I fallen in love with an image, which I once though was perfect?

No. I had fallen in love with him. How much he'd poured out through those drawings, and poetry. I had his heart, mind, and soul in my hands, all contained in that book. It wasn't mine to keep.

Even still, I longed to cling onto it, pore over it. I wanted to know everything about him, but… I had to return it.

I hesitated, creeping slowly, oh, slowly! Toward the graveyard. I scanned over the graveyard for him, to see him.

` I opened my mouth to speak, to say! And yet when he turned…. I ducked behind a gravestone.

"I hesitate to say this…" came his rich, melodic voice, slightly indifferent. Wait. Was he talking to me? "I hesitate to say this, as I don't know you, but… may I have my book back? It's quite personal to me, I really would appreciate it.'

I froze. What was I to do? But slowly I rose up from behind the gravestone to see Jack smiling kindly (I hoped), and yet falsely at me.

"H-here." I stuttered. "I – I didn't… want to. It's… I'm sorry." I said, shamefacedly. I wanted to cry. Why Oh, why? Had I taken his book?

I set it down on the stone, and was about to run, when a strong skeletal hand caught my wrist.

"It's quite alright." He said kindly, a bit of his faceless and arrogant façade fading. I felt a swoop of emotions. Talk or flee? Confusion, love, pain, and fear resounded through me, through my very core.

"I'm Jack." He said plaintively, unlike the first time we'd met. He smile was more genuine now. No, he did not say: I'm Jack Skellington, the king of Halloween, he just said. I'm Jack.

"I-I know." I said, still not looking up at him. His grin broadened.

"I thought you had forgotten." He said. Truly? I thought he had forgotten _me_. "Or disappeared. I'd never seen you before the mayor hit you." He said. "Where were you? I was just…" the tone of his voice changed, it had been growing in excitement, but then, suddenly it dropped off, and his voice became indifferent again. "Wondering about… your well-being."

"Creator does not like me to leave." I whispered, telling him the truth that would possibly get me a huge punishment. "He-he likes to keep all of his creations in check."

Jack frowned.

"Really? Well, Mother had said he'd changed after… his wife was, ah, destroyed. But he was rather helpful during the revolution. I suppose…" he looked at me and laughed. " I suppose I'm boring you aren't I?" You probably know all of this, don't you?"

I shook my head. I only knew what I did after reading The_ History of Halloween_. And even that was… vague.

"Oh?" He raised his eyes. He picked up his sketchbook. "I don't suppose you know how to read?"

"I do." I whispered. "I… Creator taught me." He froze.

"Then you…read my book, presumably." I nodded.

"Was I not supposed to?" He hesitated, frowned slightly, and adjusted his weight his hand coming up. Oh dear. He hated me. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, so very, very sorry!" I whimpered. "Please, Oh oh! I didn't mean it!" I cowered to the ground, expecting him to strike me.

He stared at me, whimpering like a fool on the ground. I couldn't help it. Creator... locked me up, and beat me, and did his horrible, _horrible_ experiments on me. I couldn't really trust anyone, not even seemingly kind like Jack.

He bent close to me.

"Say, how did Finklestein bring you up, anyways? Does he hurt you? I was wondering about that. You wouldn't talk when we first met you, and you're always hiding, as though you're scared." True concern shone in his face.

I faked a smiled.

"No. I'm…fine." Oh please don't say to tell you the truth. I can't I won't tell you how he hurt me, and how I longed for you, and how I've barely been outside, and I long to see the moon, and…

"Alright." He said cautiously. "Say, what's you're name?" he said switching subjects. I froze. I had a name, but I was forbidden to tell anyone about it. Creator said, once you tell someone your name, they'll remember you. And we don't want that. You'll live in this tower and die in this tower. I told him that, omitting the part about the tower.

He frowned, but he didn't press the matter. Good.

"That's… one way to look at it. I've been introduced to people, and I still can't remember their names. And I remembered you. And when I didn't see you after a while, I thought a little more about you. And then I didn't see you for years. I thought a lot more about you."

"Like… your poem. The Nameless Shade." I said qucikly. He froze. "Yes… I ahem, was… fooling around with… some... I had just read some Edgar Allen Poe!" As though that had explained everything. I had an odd feeling that if he had any skin or blood, he would've been blushing.

"It was pretty." I said smiling at him. " I hope you will write more poetry. You're quite gifted." In everything. He shrugged nonchalantly.

"I get bored sometimes. Sometimes, I just get so, so sick of Halloween. Everything is always the same. When they wanted to name me the Pumpkin King, I accepted. It sounded… so exciting. I had just come here, and I had defeated Oogie Boogie… You see, I had just come from the mortal world. My mother escaped when she found out that father was murdered."

"To protect me, she disguised me as a mortal, until my twenty- first birthday. I did not know of Halloween Town of even her. She left me there, by myself. She thought it would be harder to find me. But he found out… I was murdered, in human form, on the 31st of Halloween. Typical, eh? Anyways, we fought, the whole town pitted against each other, and I won, and by that time Mother was dead. Murdered by their side. God, I was so, so angry. Then depressed. I had almost no clue what was going on.

"So they made me King. I'm bloodline and all that, and I happen to be an excellent scarer. Natural talent. Or some other nonsense. It has been absolutely miserable. I all know about this place is experience, and what I've read in books. I have almost no friends here, except for my dog. Isn't that pathetic?"

I shake my head. Oh. Jack, I know how you feel. So lonely you can't, you just can't stand it.

"I-I think… I think I know how you feel." I whisper. Jack nods. He leaned against a gravestone. "But I'm a prisoner, and you're not."

Jack looks down at me. Oh! Did I just say that out loud?

He narrows his eye sockets.

"What?" I back off.

"I'm sorry, but I have to leave." I say. No! No! My brain screams. Stay! Tell him! Tell-

I run. Past the gravestones, toward the gates. _In fond remembrance of-_

"Wait! You're a prisoner? Wait! I can help you! Oh god, I don't even know your name…" I hear him yell, his voice echoing behind me. Now not so smooth. Ragged. Hurt.

But I don't look back. I run back to my place of imprisonment. I'm such a fool. To actually think, I could have a life outside of the tower. I will never be free.

And I've ruined everything.

I think Jack hates me. Hates that he can't help me, I won't let him. I hurt him. No, his pride.

I'm such a fool.

He doesn't even know my name.


	9. The Death of a Ragdoll

***Author's Notes* So, I have returned victorious form my battle with the ninja goblins! Sorry for the long update. Exams. Exams. The ninja goblins of life. Uggh. Okay! *Forces a smile onto exhausted and battered face* So, I just realized that Sally has been very, very Mary-Sue-ish. That is unacceptable! (Mary-Sues. -_- The bane of a writer's exsistence.) And Jack. Well, I realized they can't fall in love at first sight. Umm. Jack kind of Ignores Sally until the very, very end of the movie. And it's kind of impossible that Sally likes him after a few brief meetings. So. This story shall develop accordingly! *Smiles triumphantly, points sword at the sky* Anyways. Sorry if this is poorly written, with obvious plot holes, and an extremely angry Sally. I just thougt she was waaay too accepting. So I decided she should stick up for herself a little. See the outside world for a little bit. Oh yes, and she gets herself into trouble. Again. This little scene at the end is kind of- sorta- not really inspired by the novel Gone With the Wind, where Scarlett- Well, If you've read the novel/seen the movie, you'll figure it out. Ok , *Disclaimer* I don't own TNBC, y'all. Sorry 'bout that folks. We all know Tim Burton is this here rightful owner of this here motion picture. Anywho, I would like to say that I am extremely grateful to all my reviewers. I really, really appreciate it. Thanks, guys. So, read, review, and most especially, enjoy! That's it. You can go now. Sorry this is extremely long. So. See ya. I've got an appointment with some ice cream and some Batman cartoons, because I desperately need to veg. See ya. In a few weeks. Or so. -ThinkChimerical**

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Death of a Ragdoll**

I have been accepted back without question. I doubt Creator has even noticed I was gone. Why? Oh, why did I run from Jack? I should have stayed, should have escaped.

But no. I must think logically. Logically, although my heart says no. I cannot…just run. I must have a plan. Where shall I go? What would I do? But no matter. My love for Jack will…

This is how love becomes the death of some. Fools (Much like myself) rush in, do not think, and think that love will solve everything. It doesn't, in my experience. My love for Jack has solved nothing. I have spent near twelve years in this tower as a prisoner, half of which I have spent pining for Jack. Have I been freed yet, due to love? My love for him, so strong, has instead, only made me brave enough to seek him out twice. TWICE! It's pathetic, and I probably never will see him again. He does not reciprocate my feelings, so why does it matter? Why does my life matter at all? If I were to die, no one, not even Creator would care. No one would notice the passing of a rag doll.

Not even Jack.

I feel so…very depressed. I stared out the locked window, and sighed softly.

I felt much alone. Would I were… a bird! Yes a bird. Or maybe any winged creature. Then I could fly… far. Never to be seen from or heard from again.

And I could look over Jack.

I do not understand him at all, really. I think he wanted to me to. I think he needed a voice to confide in, even if he didn't know its name.

I sigh quietly, and look down at the mending in my lap that was handed to me after I returned.

Day after day, this is how my life is spent, is wasted, in sheer drudgery.

The days pass, turning into weeks.

* * *

I am lying on my bed, only a few weeks later, after all my work is done. I'm idly sewing a scrap of cloth into a minuscule dress, boredom setting in.

The world is so, so gray, so hopeless. The only light here is Jack, and I think I've wounded his pride. He hates me. I know it. Why didn't I stay?

And so it continues, the vicious circle of my thoughts. I shall be driven insane if I stay here any longer, just myself and my thoughts, and… Jack.

Why do I obsess over him so much? Just because I saw his thought-book, that doesn't mean I know him. Who is he, truly? Why do I love him? Is it his looks? His voice? His demeanor? Why do I still remember him if I have only seen him for a few short moments? Why do I-

I sit up slowly in my bed. Yes! Why do I preoccupy myself with Jack, one I never really knew? There are far more important things out there. There are other people, other things to do. Why indeed worry about Jack? "He's bloody well fine on his own!" I muttered.

"He's handsome enough. Popular enough. Surely someone here would "understand" him out there. He's depressed is he? He hasn't been practically locked in a tower since his inception, has he? He's bored. Just bored. And "no friends except my dog?" That liar. He has plenty of friends, friends licking his shoes, desperate to be his friend. He's just too… close-minded. He's… he's… just…"

I paused. What am I thinking? My heart screeched against these insults toward my "love." I shudder with emotion, though I didn't really know what it was.

Later I was inclined to believe it was anger, and then frustration.

Not willing to stop, I continued my tirade.

"Ah yes, there was a war, and his mother died… so what? Those wounds should have healed by now, shouldn't they? All that maudlin moping was beginning to make me sick. All of it was an …" A realization dawned upon me. I knew not if it was true, but I decided to go with it, for the sake of my anger.

"That…. That spoiled….! It was a ploy for attention, and doesn't he have enough already? He's the King of this place! Their savior, for god's sake! It was a ploy for attention, and I fell for it!"

I shook my head, disgusted with myself.

"If I- If I ever leave here, it shall be for myself, not for Jack. Yes. Forget about…" Here my voice faltered. "I will forget about Jack! I don't love him! It was all an illusion! I feel for it, being simple-minded, but I am strong now." I said, loudly. A fire was burning within me, burning black with anger. With hate and spite and desperation.

"I shall leave tomorrow." I said. All I had to do was to make the potion, and slip it in Creator's tea. He had no reason to be suspicious of me, now did he? As far as he knew, I was a helpless little servant with all the disobedience knocked out of her. Yes. Yes. I would leave tomorrow and never come back.

Never look back.

I would run, perhaps, far away, or maybe I would live right under Creator's nose. What would I do though? Surely there must be income, to survive, but I had nothing.

No skill at all. What was I, a pathetic little rag doll going to do? How could I possibly-

No! That was Creator's voice. In my head. That's what he always told me.

_You are worthless. You are pathetic. We all hate you. You're a waste of a perfectly good invention. You would be better off dead. _

No more. No more. No more.

I hate this tower, and I hate Creator, and most especially of all I hate Jack. My eyes widened and narrowed with surprise, and then confirmation.

Yes. I hate Jack.

* * *

The next morning, after Creator was asleep with Nightshade dreams, I headed outside. I carried nothing, for I owned almost nothing. I left the books behind, as I had read them all enough to memorize them. I would find a place with hundreds of books. Thousands. I wouldn't need those anymore.

I set off at a brisk pace, the air snapping at me tugging at my hair, clothes. No one stared as I walked into town. A few waved and nodded their greetings.

I smiled. Really, truly smiled. There would not be hate for these people, as they had done me no wrong. I looked about the town. Sinister buildings, rising out of the ground like the undead.

Lovely.

I drank it all in, all the sights, the sounds. I looked at the people, wondering who they were or what they did. They were all so fascinating. Here, an impossibly bent gargoyle. A hooded man carrying a large scythe. Vampires and witches in clusters, talking, laughing, some trying to scare the other.

Headless men. Serpentine women. Mummified children, and beady-eyed spiders, which they kept as pets. It was all so horrific, all so beautiful. I reveled in it all. Now that I was no longer blinded by Jack, how wonderful this world seemed! They were all, all so free! And so was I!

I laughed, despite myself.

I had no clue what I was doing, or where I would sleep that night. I knew I should've been asking around for a job, asking that witch sewing over there, or that werewolf, picking up scraps over here.

Instead, I watched them all, watched the universe go by. After a few more hours of watching the ghouls of the town go by, I walked over to the steps of the town hall. I was slightly exhausted, but the fire within me was still smoldering.

Love, I felt for the people. Hate, I felt for Jack. I sat down and looked up at the sky. It was late afternoon, and sooner or later, I reminded myself, I would have to inquire for a job, otherwise… Otherwise…

I would have to go back to the Tower. I frowned. No! That was not an option! It could never be. Speaking of the tower… Had Creator wakened yet? I looked uneasily about the square. If he caught me here… If he caught me here...He would drag me back to the Tower.

He would have to drag me back screaming.

I was so preoccupied in my thoughts about getting caught that I did not notice the two men who were coming down the steps of the town hall. They were arguing, I believe I must have heard them, subconsciously, at least, but I didn't notice, I didn't move out of the way.

They descended, one with two faces and a triangular body shape, hotly arguing with the other, trying to get his attention. The other was tall, thin, and elegant, with dark, deep eye sockets, and he was blatantly trying to ignore the man. He too, was so preoccupied, with trying to ignore the man, that he did not notice me sitting there. He didn't move out of the way when I was directly in front of him, and I didn't either. Our bodies were both there but our minds were a million miles away.

We both noticed, however, snapping back to reality, when his long, long skeletal legs slammed into me, kicking me down the tall steps of Town Hall, and tripping himself in the process.

I heard a yell of "Jack!" and a loud scream of pain coming from the one whom I swore I hated yesterday. I just lay there, silently at the bottom of the steps, while I felt something vital dripping out of my head.

I hated him. I hated him. I hated- And then I saw his face. Saw him standing. Saw him rushing toward me.

I hated him. I hated him. I kept repeating that as he approached closer, and closer.

I was deluding myself.

His face was filled with shock, with concern. A show, I told myself, eyelids fluttering. He wants them to think he's sorry for me. Who they were, I was having trouble remembering. He bent down closer to me. He was tying to do something. He was yelling orders, commands that I could not quite understand. I felt my self flickering out, fading. I knew I would return to the Tower when I woke, so I struggled to stay awake. Jack was yelling, though it was dull in my head:

"Can you hear me? Can you hear me?" I struggled. Oh, how I struggled to stay awake. Not going back. Not going back. I'm not-

Then everything blacked out.

* * *

I woke, soft and warm. This is so nice. So comfortable. My room has never felt this comfortable, I thought dreamily, gratefully, turning slowly in the soft, luxiourious sheets.

Then I realized. My room is cold and drafty. My blankets are sparse and threadbare. My bed is hard and lumpy.

It was not my room. Impossible, it could not be! My eyes flew open, and I took in my surroundings.

Not in my room? I wasn't even home. A sick feeling rose in my stomach. I'm scared, and more than a little dazed from sleep. Even still, it frightens me that...That I can't reckonize where I am. I shudder violently, and for some reason want to be back in the Tower. Though it was a prison, at least that was familiar. I take long, slow, trembling breaths, trying to calm myself down.

Where am I?


End file.
